Future generation: ZumaXLynda pups
Brenda, Buddy, Zoey and Arthur created and owned by Giulia e Alessia Dash on this site or GiuliaEAlessiaDash on DeviantArt Zuma and Lynda's pups were born two hours before Tracker and Sunshine's and three hours before Everest and Rocky's. Their names are Brenda, Buddy, Zoey and Arthur. Arthur was born first, soon after him was born Brenda, then Zoey and then finally Buddy~ Zoey vuole essere specializzata nel salvataggio degli animali come sua madre, anche se non sott'acqua, ma sulla terraferma, mentre Arthur voleva avere lo stesso lavoro del padre Zuma. Brenda: she is an adorable puppy, but rigid. It's a Mer-Pup as her mother and is similar to her, in fact she likes to be coiffed and curated by Katie. On the contrary however, it is not at all shy and doesn't bother to be underestimated or mockery, indeed, in your opinion are the others that you must watch before you judge it. It is very careful you details and is a fashion lover. Generally gets along with her siblings, though often gets angry with Buddy because, unlike you, he is very playful. From great will fall in a beautiful frenchy Beagle . Buddy: he's a very playful puppy (as mentioned in the personality of Brenda), curious, and is the smallest among the brothers. Has a nice smile like his father but his exuberant behavior annoys his sister Brenda. Suffers from short term memory and does not like to study (especially if it must do by heart!) However, over time, will begin to control himself more and become a little shy ... because he will meet his first love ... Zoey: this little baby is very similar to his mother. In fact it is timid and insecure, but, if it finds the courage, she can be also very nice and sweet like his father. It might not sound like much, but she's also a big chubby! In fact loves to cook and taste all kinds of delicacies of Mr. Porter. She will grow up to become safer (just like success to his mother). Arthur: He is a charismatic character and strong and protective puppy. Is the brains of the family and the most intelligent and wise among the brothers. Loves a lot learn new things, engages in everything he does and always has fun with his brothers (but always makes sure that no one gets hurt!) Let's face it, first, Arthur is a true entertainer! ^^ as an adult will always be protective of everyone, but it will be the puppy more in "late" (within his family), to obtain one. Stories by us: Present Day: * The Pups Decision * A Day for Lynda and Zuma * Pup Pup Adventure * Halloween Party Night Future generation (ZumaXLynda pups).jpeg|their principal image without uniform and collar Buddy's best moments in "Halloween Party Night"jpg.jpeg|Images from the episode "Halloween Party Night" of Paw Patrol. Buddy, the last son of Zuma and Lynda, celebrates Halloween with his family and his friends. During the morning he stay with his brothers, mum and dad. He has a pumpckin on the head and Brenda snaps a selfie with her mobile XD. During the night instead, he's staying with the pups at the lookout. He eat muffins (like so much! :D) and play to break the dish. A very good night, true Buddy? ^^ With my new little pups (Zoey and Arthur).jpg|not long after the birth of Lyna and Zuma's pups. Here she with Arthur and Zoey. In that moment Brenda and Buddy are with Zuma in the sea. Episode: The Pups Decision' Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Pups Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Second gen Category:Second generation Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:Friendly Characters Category:Zuma's Family Category:Lynda's Universe Category:Giulia e Alessia Dash's Characters